


Dirty Boys

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hands, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Multi, Orgasm, Orgy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Triple Penetration, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: I know this isn't entirely your style but could you please write a fic with dom!Jareth where he blindfolds Sarah and uses his magic to make it feel like he's got more hands or tongues or cocks or like there's more than one Jareth there. You get the gist ;) You can have her blondfolded for the whole thing or have Jareth take it off at some point. Whatever you think would be better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> When the sun goes down  
> When the sun goes down and the die is cast  
> When the die is cast and you have no choice  
> We will run with dirty boys
> 
> We all go mad we all want you  
> Me and the boys we all go through  
> You've got to learn to hold your tongue  
> This ain't the moon this is burnin' sun

Jareth trod slow, deliberate steps around his prize. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat, only getting louder as he watched Sarah's head snap back and forth. She tried in vain to pinpoint his location, but Jareth had magic on his side, and he did so love to tease her.

Sarah was sat upon their bed, a blindfold of black silk across her eyes. She twisted around, her breathing clearly ragged with anticipation. _Nearly there_ , he thought with a smirk - he wanted her to be absolutely dripping for him.

"Sarah..." She jolted, turning sharply to her right. "Not there..." Sarah keened when Jareth's voice came from the left, tickling her ear.

"Please—!" She loathed the way her voice came out in such a whine.

"Please, what?" Jareth's lips were on the back of her neck, kissing their way slowly down. Sarah wriggled, her lower lip finding it's way between her teeth. She gasped when another pair of lips touched her cheek.

"J-Jareth..?" She squirmed away from whoever it was, leaning into the Goblin King.

"Yes?" The voice in front of her replied, surprising Sarah. Jareth's lips nibbled at her earlobe from behind as the interloper began kissing his way down her collarbone. "You had such a bad day yesterday. I thought I'd make it up to you, precious..." Sarah didn't know which way to lean as her lover pleasured her with twice his usual fervour. "That is... if you want it?"

"God yes." Sarah sighed as one pair of lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking expertly. Jareth smiled, glad that she approved of his little surprise. The fae let his gloved hands skim down her body before cupping her breasts. The actions forced back the other Jareth who let out a petulant snarl. Sarah giggled as they both seemed to eagerly suck and bite at her flesh. "Boys... There's more than enough of me to go round..." She panted, moving to kneel on the bed.

The fae behind her rubbed himself against her arse then, making sure to take his time. Sarah bit back a groan, feeling the hardness his trousers always struggled to hide. She lost any and all self control, giving in to the groan that passed her lips as the man in front of her licked and nipped his way down her belly. One of her hands found itself at the back of his head, forcing him lower. And Jareth obliged only too happily.

"God..." A whimper hitched in her throat as she felt wet kisses against her clit, sucking and smacking. She pushed her hips towards him, but then lost the friction from behind. Her other arm haphazardly tried to wrap around the Goblin King, hoping to push his hips closer. Sarah cursed when she heard him laugh, and then cursed again when his teeth grazed her earlobe.

"Sarah..." He chuckled before giving it a suck. Sarah's hand found his ass, forcing him closer. "So eager, aren't you?" Jareth purred. He laughed again at Sarah's mewls when the fae in front of her, hating to be ignored, sucked harder at that little bundle of nerves.

"J-Jareth please..." She whined, her hips unsure which way to thrust, craving him in every which way all at once.

All of a sudden another pair of lips was on hers, and Sarah fought back a gasp. As one Goblin King sucked hickeys of puce along her neck, the other continued working between her legs. Sarah moaned into the kiss, heat and arousal pooling low in her belly. Though she couldn't see anything, Sarah was sure the sight behind the blindfold was one that would have her very close to climax indeed. The three men moaned, and sighed against her, six hands fighting for the dominance over her body as three mouths and tongues tantalising her flesh.

Sarah realised something else with a blush.

_Three cocks._

She whined against Jareth's lips, her hips rocking into the face of the fae below her. She then groaned as the Goblin King behind began grinding feverishly, clearly feeling neglected. Sarah suppressed a chuckle. Only Jareth could be jealous of himself...

"Jareth..." Sarah hummed when the kiss broke, cupping his head as he started kissing her neck. "I want to see... _Please..._ "

"Not yet, precious." The fae behind her whispered, and the one between her legs gave her clit a soft bite in emphasis. Sarah whimpered, placated when his tongue then thrust itself into her wet heat. "Surely it's more fun not knowing when or where your pleasure will come from..?" He smirked as his lover writhed between the three of him, her body trying to sway every which way all at once. Jareth paused in his antics from behind, only to slip his trousers down his hips before grinding again.

Sarah hissed when she felt his cock now free and rubbing between her arse. She listened intently as Jareth seemed to pull back, reaching for something. A moment later his cock was back, absolutely slick with lube. Sarah moaned as he went back to work, rubbing himself against her tight hole.

"I will enjoy this, precious." He cooed, his lips back at her ear. "I will enjoy you in every way possible. All at once. And you _will_ enjoy it too." Jareth's gloved hand still wet with lube then reached down, teasing her hole with skilled fingers. The Jareth between her legs removed his tongue, sliding two fingers easily into her cunt. She rocked against his hand, panting brazenly as one finger behind slid in. Sarah keened, but her cries where drowned out when a pair of lips then pressed against hers. "So greedy..." Sarah couldn't tell which Jareth was talking now, her mind too clouded with lust to differentiate. "Beg for it, Sarah." He drawled, the smirk on his lips reaching his voice.

"J-Jareth-!" Sarah pulled back from the kiss, her lips bruised and puffy. "I want it. You. All of you. Please. Oh God, **please.** "

"With pleasure..." A second finger entered her arse, stretching her wide. The fingers in her cunt were removed, and something much harder took their place. The Jareth in front knelt, pulling her into his lap. His hands were wrapped around her waist, urging her to start moving - and Sarah didn't need telling twice. She felt two pairs of lips begin to suck at her breasts, her head lolling back to rest on the Goblin King's shoulder behind her. After he felt her start to shake in that deliciously familiar way, he pulled his fingers out of her, wetting his throbbing cock again before pushing against her arse.

Sarah stopped bouncing on the cock beneath her, preparing herself for the one behind. She mewled as her body stretched to accommodate him, toes curling as he pushed and pushed. Finally he was buried as far as he could go, and Jareth couldn't hold back the moan when he felt his arousal pulse back at him from the other side. Both cocks felt each through that sheer web of flesh, and God it felt good.

Jareth growled, pulling out before thrusting back in slow. Sarah let out a howl of pleasure as the King beneath her bucked his hips impatiently.

"Mine..." He growled, his grip on her hips almost feral. Sarah whimpered when the goblin behind her then grabbed her breasts, pulling her closer to him. " _Mine..._ " He hissed, giving her arse a particularly hard thrust in challenge. " **Mine...** " A third voice chuckled, and Sarah then felt something hard requesting entry of her mouth. Her tongue flicked out as her lips parted, and she tasted the bitter tang of precum. There wasn't much time to dwell however as, with little preamble, his cock pushed it's way inside.

Sarah's moans were muffled as all three men took their pleasure. The cock in her tight little arse deep and slow. The cock in her cunt fast and possessive. The cock in her mouth both at once, teasing her with shallow thrusts before hitting the back of her throat, leaving her breathless.

"Mmm, your pretty little mouth will soon be full, Sarah..." She heard him chuckle. His hand fisted in her hair, bringing her down as his hips fucked her mouth deeper. "Try not to choke, precious..." Sarah moaned around him, enjoying every second. Of course she loved to make him submit. It was one of her favourite things. But every so often Sarah enjoyed the thrill of submission just as much herself. The juxtaposition of being made to feel used and dirty, followed always by the post-love pampering her King would always instil - treating her like a Goddess made flesh.

Jareth's hips bucked into her mouth with wild abandon, chasing his orgasm, the two men inside her both panting as they too felt it approach. Soon Sarah was greeted by a hot splash against her tongue, and she swallowed him down greedily, sucking and lapping at his spent cock as it pulsed a few more drops. The cock in her mouth slipped out, quickly replaced by his lips. Sarah whimpered as the other two fae began fucking her more greedily.

"Please..." Sarah rasped. "I want to see it..." He voice was needy and high in pitch. Jareth smirked, relenting. Sarah thought she'd be prepared for the sight, but it still surprised her. Three sweaty glowing fae all wrapped around her in some way, their eyes equally full of need for her. Sarah moaned as her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the one who's lap she was sitting in. He watched her in silent adoration as she rose and fell on his cock. The spent goblin who'd fucked her mouth so delightfully was now kneeling to her right hand side, hands pinching and toying with her breasts.

"I think the lady wants a show." The one behind chuckled, thrusting into her arse more deeply. Sarah cried out, gripping the shoulders of the man in front. The fae to her side gave the one beneath her a grin. They both seemed to be sharing in some private joke before giving more attention to one another. Sarah watched transfixed as their faces closed the distance, kissing one another deeply. She felt the cock inside her cunt pulse in excitement, and whined to herself. "The only person who loves me as much as you do dear... is myself..." The man behind her purred.

"Vain fucker..." Sarah laughed, rewarded with another hard thrust from behind.

"You love it..." He growled, hands grasping her hips as he pumped into her with renewed vigour. The men in front of her continued to kiss, and pet each other heavily. The man to her side mewling as the fae below her grabbed his now flaccid cock, stroking it back to hardness. Sarah couldn't hold back any of the crude noises she made as she watched them.

"God, Jareth..." She hissed, her hips bouncing haphazardly as the man behind her pushed her off her rhythm with his own thrusts. The man below didn't move, content to let her impale herself as he found pleasure in his counterpart. Their kisses became more heated, and the men moaned against each other's lips making Sarah even more slick with need. She couldn't break her greedy gaze as she watched the man below her release the other man's cock, before rising up on his elbows. The other fae shuffled over on his knees, and Sarah's eyes widened as she watched him slip his cock into the other's already parted mouth. They moaned, and panted, and Sarah felt her climax just around the corner as a hand from behind dove between her legs, rubbing her clit. "God-!" She squealed.

"Come for us, Sarah." The man behind her ordered. "Come for us. **Now**."

And she did. Sarah all but screamed her pleasure, and heard moans all around as she pulsed around both cocks. Her clenching heat triggered the man beneath her into orgasm, and after a handful of shaky thrusts, the man behind her joined as well. Sarah groaned at the wetness as it oozed and trickled out of both her spent holes. Both men took advantage of their still hard cocks, teasing her sore body with a few more playful thrusts before withdrawing completely.

The man to her side was still hard, stroking himself as he watched. Soon it would be his turn again...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh GOD, I had too much fun with this one... *swoons*
> 
> My askbox is once again open, wet and willing for your prompts, you cheeky things... http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
